Junto a ella
by Alier Gerdan
Summary: Debo apreciar cada segundo que viva junto a ella, porque ella significa todo para mi, una nación espera por mi, pero haré que tambien esperen por ella. (one shot)


**JUNTO A ELLA**

Por fin había llegado el día en el que los pueblos de Jonia se unirían bajo un estandarte, solo hacían falta dos cosas más, el pueblo debía reconocer a Syndra como una de las autoridades de Jonia y los Vastaya debían de unirse a la causa, del resto me encargaría yo, llevo por lo menos unos dos meses viviendo aquí con ella, y la verdad es que todo ha sido como un sueño, poder despertarme con ella junto a mi me alegra el día, lo cierto es que siempre he pasado por una lucha interna que no puedo controlar muchas veces, ella simplemente me brinda la paz que suelo necesitar y eso siempre me hace saber que cada decisión que he tomado hasta el día de hoy ha sido la correcta.

-Syndra… - la llamé aún dormida

Dejó salir un suave sonido de su boca, decidí abrir mis ojos un poco y darme cuenta de que el sol ya se encontraba brillando afuera, a esta altura era difícil escuchar a los pájaros cantar, sin embargo, la belleza del día sigue ahí, y a mi lado tengo algo tan hermoso como el amanecer mismo.

-Syndra… ¿me estas escuchando? – pregunté de nuevo

Esta vez no hizo ningún sonido, por el contrario, acomodo mejor su cabeza en la almohada, con ese simple movimiento sentí algo que no pude explicar, su largo y sedoso cabello blanco parecía haber sido tejido con la mas fina y pura plata de los montes jonianos, era simplemente muy hermoso. No pude evitar acercarme y rodearle la cadera con mis brazos acercándola a mí.

-Despiértate perezosa – le susurré al oído

-No quiero… - respondió entonces con una voz dormida

-Vamos, no seas así – la vi contrayéndose un poco, ella siempre siente un cosquilleo en su costado cuando alguien le habla al oído, al presenciar tal acción sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla – hoy tenemos mucho que hacer, levántate

-Bien – respondió con una notoria mala gana – entonces…

Apenas terminar de decirlo se dio rápidamente un giro y me planto una mirada fija con sus relucientes ojos morados, no estaba muy segura, pero creo que mis mejillas se habían sonrojado bastante, me mostró luego su típica sonrisa arrogante y pícara, se acercó a mi besándome con pasión, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda hasta llegar a mis muslos, los cuales atrajo hacia ella mientras encimaba una de sus piernas sobre las mías.

-Ahora si… buenos días – dijo una vez se apartó apenas un poco de mí, aun podía sentir su cálido aliento sobre mis húmedos labios - ¿Estas nerviosa?

-Bueno… yo – me sentía tonta, como una niña que no sabía que decir, estaba completamente embelesada por la dulzura del beso que me acababa de dar, la vi sonreír una vez me escuchó divagar, lo estaba disfrutando… la muy… sentí de nuevo sus suaves labios rozando los míos y me quedé sin habla.

-Oye, Ire, voy a alistar la bañera – me mostró nuevamente su sonrisa pícara – no te demores, te espero.

Se apartó de mí dejando un extraño frio en mí, dejó a un lado las cobijas y se levantó mirando hacia la ventana, su cabello se encontraba completamente alborotado, a pesar de ello era hermoso, se levantó de la cama dándome la espalda y se quitó el camisón que tenía por pijama quedando desnuda, luego se estiró un poco dejándome apreciar su hermosa figura, me miró sobre su hombro con una sonrisa.

-Mis ojos están aquí dulzura – me dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia el baño de la habitación.

Que sensible me ha vuelto, cada cosa que ella hace me vuelve loca, me hace sentir como una indefensa niña, a pesar de ser conocida como la niña que salvó Jonia, a pesar de todo lo que he luchado y por lo que he pasado, ella me hace sentir como si hubiera nacido de nuevo, ya no soy la líder de la resistencia de Jonia, ahora solo soy una niña que esta profundamente enamorada de esa mujer a la que todo el mundo le teme…

\- ¡Ire!, ¡Te juro que si me dejas sola te voy a dar una buena paliza!

\- ¡Quiero que lo intentes! – la provoqué sonriendo, rápidamente me levante de la cama y también me quité mi pijama para quedar desnuda, corrí hacia el baño y entré a la bañera.

Ella abrió sus piernas dejándome un espacio en el cual yo me pudiera sentar frente a ella, luego me rodeó con sus brazos y se recostó sobre la pared de la bañera.

\- ¿Es necesario que hagamos lo que debemos hacer hoy?

-Si, lastimosamente es necesario…

Syndra se abrazó más a mí, podía sentir sus pechos sobre mi espalda, lo cual me hizo sentir muy nerviosa.

-Lo haré por ti entonces – me dijo acercándose a mi oído

-Gracias… eres lo más hermoso – logré decirle apenada, ella solo sonrío al ver como mi rostro se coloreaba completamente en rojo, no sé cómo, pero a pesar de las muchas veces que nos hemos bañado juntas, ella siempre logra provocar este sentimiento en mí.

-Tú eres lo más hermoso Ire – se acomodó mejor en la bañera para sentarse – ven aquí – me senté mirando hacia ella, aprovechándose de eso me beso nuevamente y luego me levantó un poco para sentarme encima de sus piernas – déjame ayudarte con esto.

Tomo una esponja con la cual recorrió lentamente mi espalda, sentí un cosquilleo, pero ella solamente sonreía, luego lentamente recorrió mi cuello y bajó a mis pechos, los cuales limpio con delicadeza, podía ver como lo estaba disfrutando

-No te quedes ahí – le dije con cierto tono de burla

-Oh vamos, te estoy ayudando a limp…

-Mi turno – dije sin que lograra terminar la palabra, ella solo sonrío y apartándome un poco se puso de pie dándome la espalda, así que para que me quedara más fácil empecé a recorrer sus piernas con la esponja, luego paso lentamente por sus muslos.

\- ¿Te entretiene eso? – me pregunto con picardía

\- ¿Cómo no lo haría? – le respondí sonriendo

Dio media vuelta mirándome fijamente a los ojos y me rodeó la cadera con sus brazos acercándome a ella, luego me beso apasionadamente, podría jurar que duramos por lo menos un minuto así, pero para mí fue algo tan hermoso como una estrella fugaz.

Apenas terminamos el baño fuimos a preparar todo, nos vestimos para poder partir en un rato, al ver que Syndra vestía con su típica túnica negra, le aconseje que se colocara unas botas negras que había conseguido hacía unos días, tal vez para ella era más cómodo estar descalza, sin embargo, íbamos a tener que caminar mucho, por lo que estar constantemente levitando no iba a ser bueno para ella, me miró por unos minutos y luego dirigió su mirada a las botas, se encogió de hombros y se colocó las botas sin mas miramientos, fuimos luego a preparar el desayuno, nada mejor que una buena sopa ramen para empezar el día.

-Oye Ire, me gustaría que me contaras con detalle a donde nos dirigimos hoy.

-Claro, los Vastaya se encuentran en una rebelión porque los humanos hemos usado parte de la magia salvaje, así que quieren recuperar sus tierras mágicas, hoy nos reuniremos con una de las rebeldes, parece haber dejado una pista sobre ello.

\- ¿Una pista?, ¿Acaso ella no accedió a encontrarse contigo?

-Eso quizá hubiera sido difícil, no suele hablar por mucho tiempo con los humanos, además de que parece ser que ella no viaja sola

-Interesante, me gusta la idea, ¿Qué haremos luego?

-si logramos tener el favor de los Vastaya, llamaremos a uno de ellos como representante del consejo, en donde velará por el bien de la magia natural, por último, necesito que me apoyes uniéndote al consejo.

\- ¿Qué yo que? – pregunto con cierta sorpresa – Sabes que no me gusta entrometerme con política

-Lo sé Syndra, solo quiero que me ayudes a que el consejo no te vea como una amenaza… ¿Lo entiendes? - le pregunté con preocupación

-Lo pensaré – respondió cortante, no pude evitar fruncir un poco los labios, no quiero que ella se incomode, pero tampoco quiero que el consejo esté en contra de ella

-Syndra yo… no quiero que…

-Está bien Ire – me sonrió – no te preocupes tanto por eso, mejor termina tu ramen antes de que se enfríe

Yo también sonreí porque me inspiraba una tranquilidad tan reconfortante que amaba sentirla, así que eso hice, terminé mi ramen y luego preparamos todo lo necesario para estar unos días fuera de casa, una vez salí Syndra corrió hacía mí.

-No te olvides de esto – con cuidado me puso la tiara en la cabeza y me arreglo un poco el cabello – pareces una hermosa princesa – me dio un tierno beso en la frente – vamos

Tomó del suelo mis cuchillas las cuales lanzó hacia mí, cerré los ojos recordando los pasos de uno de mis bailes, giré rápidamente sobre uno de mis talones y junto a mí, las cuchillas danzaban en el viento, cuando abrí mis ojos Syndra estaba aplaudiéndome.

-Hermoso tu baile – me dedicó una sonrisa

-Siempre dices lo mismo – sonreí también

Ella dio media vuelta dándome la espalda y flexionó un poco sus rodillas, entonces corrí rápidamente hacia ella y salte a su espalda aferrándome a su pecho, apenas sintió mi peso salto por uno de los bordes de la fortaleza y empezamos a descender en picada hacia el suelo, estuvimos practicando por un tiempo la manera de bajar de la fortaleza, como Syndra puede canalizar su poder para volar, ella evidentemente es la que siempre me lleva al suelo, apenas pude divisar el suelo me aferré con más fuerza a ella, empezó a planear y se elevó un poco para luego ir descendiendo lentamente, para cuando llegamos al suelo, di unos pasos atrás y nuevamente empecé a danzar, mis cuchillas fueron cayendo una por una uniéndose a mi danza, una vez cayeron todas, quedaron flotando tras de mí.

-No hay tiempo que perder, debemos seguir por este camino

No sé que ocurrirá en este viaje, pero no podría pedir a nadie más a mi lado que no sea ella, porque pase lo que pase, sé que estará junto a mí.

* * *

**Notas del autor**

**Si, este es un pequeño One-shot, me gusta esta pareja y decidí escribir algo sobre ellas, sé muy bien que tengo otros fics que actualizar pero me daré un tiempo para hacerlo, advierto en este momento que subiré más one shots que algunos puede que tengan relación entre ellos, es como contar una pequeña historia pero no tan lineal, pero no quiere decir que no actualice mis otros fics, porque igual lo haré.**

**Espero disfruten de esto, debo admitir que es mi primera vez escribiendo algo un poco mas "subido", así que tengan piedad de mi D:**

**Gracias por leer y espero que les vaya muy bien.**


End file.
